Mindy
Mindy is one of Mind and Dennim's children from an alternate reality. In most realities she's the eldest of three children, with "Remarried With Insanity" being the one exception. She is 10 years old. She is serious for her age and often carries a facial expression of displeasure or disgust. Her younger brother is usually the reason of this, as she is routinely tasked to entertain him as his only and closest peer in the house. Nevertheless, she tries her best to act like a child her age would, and keeps her siblings busy at request of her mother by hosting appropriate activities, similar to Mind and Dennim's playtimes, but with more arguing. Mindy's the type of person who finds heavy literature more enjoyable than visiting theme parks, making it hard for her to tolerate being around other children. She never cared for toys or playing games, and was born with a high level of intelligence and the capability of speech. Because she was so conscient at birth, she knew it was better to stay silent in her mother's presence until it was appropriate to start talking. Dennim knew of this. She wears a dress similar to young Mind's, but with inverted colour patterns. She has white skin, blue eyes, and black hair with a blue ribbon. She's the only child who has a low, grown woman's voice. Relationships Mind While Mindy is never in the mood to do much and appears very self-interested, she respects her mother and always follows her desires and demands. Mind trusts her as well. ---- Dennim Mindy has a very embarrassed, sarcastic attitude towards her father, but since Dennim is a playful character and is used to Mind's scoldings, he doesn't mind his daughter's negativity. He doesn't act much like an authority figure and lets his daughter disrespect him. Despite this, though, Mindy knows her father kept her from going insane during her younger years, as she was able to be herself in his presence and hold conversations with him. Dennim is more intelligent than given credit for, which made the conversations bearable, even though she quickly learned he prefers to be a joker above anything else. While she has no respect for that side of him, the company he graced her with is the reason she shows obedience when he demands it from her. ---- Dennis She thinks Dennis is whiny and boring. As she often has to share her spare time with him, her dislike for him only became greater over time. ---- Denny While Denny is never heard talking, Mindy claims to have had many highbrow conversations with him. She also thinks he's cute, but never expressed this. Made Appearances This character appears in the following stories (the size of their role portrayed in the number of asterisks pictured): * Married With Insanity (**) * Pregnant Of Insanity (*) * Remarried With Insanity (*) * Best Siblings (*) Trivia * As Mind and Dennim's child, Mindy's body and facial features are identical to theirs; ** Just like her father; if one where to check her DNA, it would be Mind's. **Because of this fact, Dennim tries to keep his children out of places like hospitals. See Also * Dennis (younger brother) *Denny (younger brother) * Denise (older half-sister from another reality) Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female characters Category:Half-blood characters